


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [20]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen, merged characters, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prim and Nico (an Ace Attorney OC) chilling in the Common House gardens observing Rue [a merging of Hunger Games Rue and Princess Tutu Rue] and talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Prim is sitting down on the picnic blanket next to Nico. She looks over at Rue sitting in one of the oak trees singing. The birds have stopped singing to listen to the girl who is almost as at home in the trees as the birds themselves. 

"My sister used to make the birds stop singing too," Prim says quietly, "I'm told my father did too. I miss them. I barely knew Daddy and for a long time Katniss was the only one I had. Mommy went quiet when Daddy died and stayed that way for a long time."

Nico nods, "But then your sister and Peeta won the Games for you and everything changed." 

Prim nods, "Yeah... But now I'm here and I worry about her because she's not. She's my sister and I hope more than anything that she's happy."


End file.
